


El cielo color de plomo

by dumbassprincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, human!AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassprincess/pseuds/dumbassprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel supo que era una mala señal tener los dedos de los pies congelados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Uno

Manuel tiene los dedos de los pies congelados y no hay nada más que desee en este momento que tener un café entre sus manos y fumarse todo un atado. Mira el cielo que se asoma en su ventana, nubes grises reflejándose en las ventanas de edificios imponentes y un avión perdiéndose en la distancia; el cielo cada vez más y más plomizo.  
  
Son las seis con cinco minutos cuando el celular le vibra en el bolsillo y es Martín avisándole que lo pasaría a buscar. Camina al perchero, de brazos torcidos y la pintura resquebrajándose, dobla el saco sobre su antebrazo y mira por última vez a su oficina.  
  
Hace ocho años que Manuel ejercía la abogacía, hace tres años que no ganaba ningún caso por rechazarlos a todos. Si bien hubo algunos aislados que los tomaba, no eran los suficientes para su jefe ni tampoco para el negocio. Si no ganás un caso, pibe, te rajo de acá; este es el último que te doy.  
  
—¡Pero, jefe, escúcheme, es obvio que el cliente es un violador!  
  
—Manuel, aceptás este caso y ganás o te echo de una patada en el orto.  
  
—¡No voy a defender a un violador!  
  
Pero por supuesto que su jefe cumplía con esa clase de palabra. Y en un segundo ocho años quedaron en una carta de despido, Manuel mirando por la ventana y sintiéndose como el ser humano más miserable del planeta. Ni que tampoco le gustara ejercer la abogacía del todo, sus clases de Derechos Humanos y Garantías y esa estupidez de Elementos de Derecho del Trabajo y de la Seguridad Social no sirvieron de mucho porque igual terminó en la calle por querer hacer justicia.  
  
Pensó que podría haber estudiado Periodismo, o quizás Lingüística como quiso en un principio, pero Manuel era joven para ese momento y con muchos ideales de los que renegaba en el fondo. Derecho se veía como lo mejor para él. Y funcionó en un principio, bastante muy bien, en especial cuando ganaba los casos.  
  
Bajó por las escaleras, acomodando el saco por encima de sus hombros y buscando en vano algún paquete de cigarrillos que le hayan quedado por milagro o propio descuido. Pero entonces recordaba haberle prometido a Martín que intentaría dejar de fumar y gruñó entre dientes por sus grandes ideas. Cuando salió del edificio, que parecía viejo, sucio y con ganas de caerse, Manuel se dio cuenta que mañana tendría que volver y pasado mañana también para llevarse sus cosas; no iba a dejar nada gratis a ese mequetrefe que tiene por jefe.  
  
El viento sopló, golpeando su cara y enrojeciendo su nariz enseguida por culpa del condenado frío y cada vez se notaba que el otoño estaba dándole más paso al invierno y las hojas en las calles se revuelven en círculos, los automóviles pisándolas y la gente levantándolas con sus pies. Manuel escondió las manos en sus bolsillos, acercándose a un arbolito de tronco delgado y hojas verdes, como rehusándose a cambiar a pesar de la estación, y se sintió un poco estúpido por tener que esperar.  
  
Hasta que Martín apareció, a paso tranquilo y la sonrisa brillante sobre su boca.  
  
—¡Eh, Manuel!  
  
Si bien la calle no estaba atestada de gente, los transeúntes que pasaban por allí los miraron sobre sus hombros y Manuel estaba tan acostumbrado que dejó de sentir vergüenza. Tampoco le dio vergüenza cuando Martín le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
—¿Y esa cara? ¿Rechazaste otro caso?  
  
Ojalá fuera solo eso. Manuel se encogió de hombros, no estaba en sus planes decirle a Martín que lo despidieron.  
  
O quizás era que él ni siquiera tenía palabras para explicarlo tampoco.  
  
—Tengo frío.  
  
Martín se quedó mirándolo, la sonrisa desapareciendo poco a poco de su boca, Manuel le sostuvo la mirada por un rato más hasta que se cansó de su escrutinio.  
  
—Ya, vamos a pasear por ahí.  
  
—¿Seguro que vos estás bien? —preguntó Martín, siguiéndolo. Cuando estuvieron a la par, entrelazaron sus manos.  
  
Manuel asintió, misteriosamente estaba en un estado en que le daba igual todo y quería un pucho. Quería fumar, encerrarse en la casa y leer un poco.  
  
Pero si le decía eso a Martín seguro empezaría a especular cosas y no quería contarle, todavía, aunque debería. Que uno esté en paro no era nada bueno para la casa, ni para ellos. Tenían cuentas que pagar, la comida que comprar y si bien Martín ganaba algo más que él, tendrían que reducir sus gastos porque ya no eran los dos. Ya no podrían salir a comer como antes, Martín debería dejar de comprarse perfumes de marca tan seguido y los planes de sus vacaciones se veían un poco más turbulentas que a principio de año.  
  
A Manuel le empezó a doler el estómago por alguna razón.  
  
—Ya, Martín, si estoy bien —contestó Manuel, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y para demostrárselo se encogió de hombros—. Ya que estamos los dos, ¿por qué no vamos a la plazoleta?  
  
Martín tironeó un poco sus manos, acercándolo a él y la mejilla de Manuel rozó el hombro del chaleco y su nariz picó un poco por el perfume dulce, ese que era tan rico. Lo miró de reojo y su compañero sonreía risueño, los hoyuelos formándose sobre las comisuras de su boca, pequeñas arrugas formándose sobre sus ojos, y tuvo ganas de besarlo.  
  
Ahora sí se sentía un poco mal.  
  
Caminaron por las calles de Santiago, las nubes tapando cada vez más y más el cielo sobre sus cabezas hasta que de repente todo pareció dejar de brillar y se volvió opaco, resaltando los grafitis en las paredes o los autos viejos que rechinaban mientras avanzaban; en vez de hojas amarillentas y muertas, había más basura y papeles y bolsas de plástico deslizándose por culpa del viento.  
  
La plazoleta de la que Manuel hablaba estaba a cinco calles de su trabajo y no faltó mucho tiempo para que la vieran, asomándose entre los edificios.  
  
—¿Querés comprar unas tortas fritas?  
  
—¡Sopaipillas, Martín! ¿Cuantos años llevas aquí que todavía...?  
  
—¿Manuel? —Martín prosiguió sin escucharlo—. Me muero de hambre, no comí nada desde el desayuno.  
  
—Pero serás imbécil, ¿y así atiendes a tus pacientes?  
  
Se estaban acercando al señor que vendía las sopaipillas por lo que dejaron de tomarse de las manos.  
  
El puesto era atendido por un hombre mayor con muchas arrugas en su cara y manos delgadas, como huesos. El carrito tenía oxido en los costados y el humo salía de un tubito con forma de chimenea por encima; olía con fuerza a aceite y a café.  
  
—Las chicas —aclaró Martín, refiriéndose a las enfermeras—, llevaron una torta porque una estaba de cumpleaños, pero yo tenía un paciente inestable que le daban ataques cada diez minutos. Se comieron todo, loco, manga de soretes egoístas.  
  
—Tú eres demasiado bueno —dijo Manuel con cierta ironía, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Martín tomó las sopaipillas, extendiéndole una, y ese retorcijón en el estómago apareció otra vez cuando lo vio pagando el café—. Oye, Martín, perdón por no traer plata.  
  
Martín lo miró un poco sorprendido, y se veía gracioso con un café en la mano y una sopaipilla en la otra. Se encogió de hombros como respuesta a su interrogación, y le dijo que por qué no se sentaban en algunos de los bancos, no tenía ganas de volver a casa tan pronto después de estar encerrado en la oficina.  
  
—¿Te van a reducir el salario otra vez, Manuel? ¿Por eso te disculpás? —fue lo primero que Martín preguntó, dándole un mordisco a la sopaipilla. Él, en cambio, le dio un sorbo a su café y la lengua picó un poco porque estaba caliente.  
  
Al menos ya no sentía tanto frío, ni en las manos ni en los dedos de los pies.  
  
—No es por eso, no traje plata.  
  
—Nunca traés plata, no veo por qué ahora tendrías que disculparte por eso, amarrete.  
  
Manuel gruñó porque Martín se estaba poniendo pesado. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, el señor que vendía las sopaipillas los miraba de reojo y tuvo ganas de reírse con sequedad porque sí, era una estúpida escena la que estaba haciendo. Llegó a pensar que hasta se sentía un poco pendejo.  
  
Pero es que, diablos, estaba triste y perdió el trabajo, y ahora tenía a Martín mirándolo preocupado porque no estaba actuando normal. Y por su culpa tenían que ahorrarse gastos, ahorrarse viajes, y planes, y cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer con Martín, porque no alcanzaba la plata. A veces le gustaría volver a estar en la secundaria, o en los primeros años de la universidad, donde el dinero no importaba tanto y si perdía un trabajo, igual, de alguna forma, podía seguir haciendo planes y cumplirlos.  
  
—Amor, no es nada —dijo Manuel, dándole unos golpecitos a la rodilla de Martín y se recostó en el banco, terminando de comer su sopaipilla y dándole de vez en cuando sorbos pequeños a su café.  
  
—No usés eso para distraerme, Manuel.  
  
Muchísimos años de práctica.  
  
—Yo no estoy usando nada, de qué hablas.  
  
Que Manuel sabía esquivar.  
  
Pero eso, al parecer, satisfizo a Martín y se quedaron así, en silencio por unos quince minutos más entre que terminaron de comer y el café en un cesto de basura. Al estar ya nublado, el cielo se oscureció rápidamente y faltaban quince minutos para las siete cuando todas las luces de la plazoleta se encendieron casi al mismo tiempo, tiritando en algunos postes, y su mano entrelazada a la de Martín otra vez; los dos caminando para su casa.  
  
La casa no era muy grande, tendría dos pisos pero era pequeña y funcional, Martín hizo reformas para que no se sintiera tan fría en invierno porque los primeros años fue un horror, aunque en verano no era tan terrible. Tenían un patio frontal bonito, con algunas flores que la mamá de Manuel plantó, y uno trasero no tan grande, pero es no podía pedir mucho más porque tampoco quería preocuparse tanto por la casa.  
  
Pero es que algo en la cuenta del agua que llegó, en que se estaban quedando sin pasta ya y que necesitaban comprar una nueva lámpara para su mesa de noche, que a Manuel se le revolvió aún más el estómago y el café cayó pesado y amargo. Sintió el gusto metálico en la boca y se preguntó su fue la culpa, quizás.  
  
Le dijo a Martín que quería hablar con él a la sala de estar y no es muy común que usaran ese lugar para hablar. Su compañero se sentó, mirándolo con total atención y lo puso un poco nervioso, tan nervioso que se levantó y caminó por el lugar varias veces hasta que en un suspiro volvió a sentarse y miró a Martín a los ojos.  
  
—Me echaron.  
  
Pasó un tiempo largo en que Martín lo miró, miró la alfombra a sus pies y luego a Manuel otra vez.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Que me echaron, Martín. Estoy sin pega.  
  
Martín se llevó una mano a la cara.  
  
—Decime que te echaron porque sos un reverendo pelotudo, la concha de tu hermana.  
  
Manuel se mordió el interior de sus mejillas y por un momento se sintió ofendido. Pero entendía por qué Martín podría estar enojado.  
  
Entendía.  
  
—No quise aceptar el caso. El loco era el violador, Martín, no podía defenderlo. ¿Con qué cara?  
  
—¿Y cómo vamos a hacer, entonces?  
  
—Voy a encontrar otra pega, no te preocupes —dijo Manuel, pero ni siquiera él mismo confiaba en sus palabras—. Ya... Perdón.  
  
Escuchó el suspiro largo de Martín y se quedaron en silencio por lo que parecían ser quince minutos. Manuel pensó que si no fuera por su fuerte y estúpido sentido de la justicia ahora no estarían así.  
  
El brazo rodeándole los hombros lo aturdió un poco, pero se dejó recostar sobre el pecho de Martín y correspondió al beso que vino después. Fue uno lento y tierno, sus bocas apenas abriéndose y sus lenguas rozándose con timidez. Y no es que dejara de sentirse triste, pero Manuel debía admitir que ya no veía todo tan negro como antes.  
  
Al menos no mientras Martín estuviera ahí.  
  
—Mañana tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas —dijo Manuel en la cocina, acomodando la mesa para los dos—. No voy a dejarle nada a ese hijo de puta.  
  
—¿Querés que te ayude, Manuel? —preguntó Martín, revolviendo la salsa. Olía rico y le hizo rugir un poco el estómago—. Mañana trabajo en la tarde.

Manuel cerró los ojos por un segundo y asintió.  
  
Al otro, Martín lo estaba abrazando.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel sigue deprimido y de pronto la idea de trabajar como camarero en el restaurante de Miguel no le parece tan mala, Martín quema las tostadas y hace tratos con Luciano y Sebastián es como una divinidad en la tierra.

Esa mañana despertó con el cielo completamente despejado y las calles húmedas por la llovizna de anoche. Manuel abrió los ojos apenas sintió unos labios sobre su cuello y hundió sus dedos entre el cabello suave de Martín, mirándolo con una sonrisa ladeada. El ambiente estaba cálido gracias a las mantas y el cuerpo de su compañero que se pegaba al suyo, las manos subiendo por la cintura hasta su pecho debajo de pijama.   
  
—Buenos días, flaquito —dijo Martín con la voz ronca de la mañana, separándose un poco para verlo mejor. Manuel ocultó la sonrisa que tenía mordiéndose los labios y su pulgar delineó la mandíbula algo áspera por la sombra de la barba, su erección matutina palpitando contra el muslo de Martín—. Mepa que ya estás mejor.   
  
Manuel soltó un gemido como queja, empujando su hombro para quedar encima de él y mirarlo a los ojos. Martín tenía el cabello revuelto, unas pequeñas bolsas formándose debajo de sus ojos y los hoyuelos de su sonrisa solo lograban aumentar esas ganas de quedarse en la cama para siempre. Se inclinó y le mordió el labio inferior, introduciendo su lengua en un beso apasionado y despeinó aún más ese cabello.   
  
—No arruines la mañana, Martín, ni quiero pensar —rezongó Manuel con la respiración irregular, apoyando sus manos en la almohada. Las de Martín subían lento por su espalda, en las costillas, volviendo hasta su cadera, es por eso que Manuel terminó recostándose sobre él.   
  
Martín ronroneó, arqueando su espalda, la boca de Manuel por su pecho, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel con ternura, despacio, sigilosamente dejando marcas rosadas que nadie podría ver. Con su dedo índice apartó un poco el pijama y mordió debajo del ombligo despacito, y Martín jadeó entre la sorpresa y las cosquillas, sacándole una sonrisa complaciente.   
  
Sostuvo y masajeó la erección de Martín con su mano, y entre ese momento que abría su boca y el ambiente subía más su temperatura, Manuel despertó. Se encontró en su cama, con las sábanas tapándole el estómago y solo. Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta que estaba soñando y que el día desde su ventana ya no se veía tan bonito, porque seguía siendo gris y lloviznaba. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, rascándose la cabeza y luego una rodilla, agudizando el oído para saber si Martín rondaba por ahí cerca; quizás en el baño.   
  
Ver el reloj le recordó que estaba atrasado para ir a la oficina. Pero Manuel quiso tomársela con calma, después de todo era ir a buscar sus cosas y volver, y todo se sintió como el sueño de hace un rato: en cualquier momento despertaría, todavía seguiría estando oscuro y debería sacudir el hombro a Martín para que no llegara tarde al hospital. Pero despertarse dos veces de un sueño era una suerte que a Manuel simplemente no le tocaba.   
  
Gruñó una palabrota, calzándose las pantuflas y arrastró los pies hacia la planta baja. Se acercó despacito a la cocina, tenía esperanzas de que Martín estuviera ahí haciendo un desayuno sorpresa o algo así pero suspiró, aflojando los hombros, al ver la cocina con la luz apagada y vacía. Sobre la mesada, una taza medio vacía de café seguramente frío y una tostada con una mordida le dijeron que Martín sí estuvo ahí. Y una notita doblada también.   
  
**me salió trabajo che perdón :( te dejé desayuno en el horno no lo desperdiciés**   
  
Manuel prefirió no preguntarse por qué Martín le dejaría el desayuno dentro del horno, pero cuando miró dentro efectivamente había un platito con un puñado de tostadas ennegrecidas. Nunca entendería esa habilidad especial para quemar al pan que Martín tenía. Suspiró, dejando el platito en la mesada y llenó la pava con agua, poniéndola sobre la cocina.   
  
Así empezó el día.   
  
.   
  
Llegó a la oficina con un par de cajas que él y Martín guardaron para alguna emergencia y su jefe casi lo echó a patadas del lugar. Pero por supuesto que no dejaría escapar ocho años de sueldo desperdiciado ahí dentro. Así que entró tres, cuatro veces a la fuerza hasta que pudo volver a su oficina y el vacío le dio duro en el pecho.   
  
Efectivamente, fueron ocho años trabajando aquí. Y Manuel tenía bien fresca en la memoria la primera vez que llegó ahí. Era una mañana fresca de primavera, tenía las orejas y la punta de la nariz enrojecida porque estaba saliendo de un resfrío y no podía mover bien las manos de lo congeladas que estaban. El teléfono sonó de repente y estaba completamente solo en la oficina, y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, y empezó a replantearse su vida, y de que sería bueno hacerse socio con Miguel en ese restaurant suyo que abrió hace poco y que toda su vida se resumiría en ser camarero; en ese momento en el que el teléfono sonaba y Manuel pensaba sobre su vida, tuvo a su primer cliente... que luego abandonó el caso, pero fue el primero y todo estaba ahí adentro, en esas paredes color crema y cuadros que ni siquiera eran réplicas, eran recortes de revistas que su jefe mandó a colgar para darle un aire erudito a su escuálida presencia.   
  
Manuel dejó las cajas en el suelo y se acercó al escritorio. Estaba tal y como lo dejó anoche: unos papeles que estaba firmando, los lápices ordenados y marcados por su nombre Dr. González. Recordaba la carcajada de Martín mientras lo miraba, girándolo entre sus dedos y su ¡es como el tipo de Los Simpsons! y proseguía a contarle todo el capítulo con risas y los ojos brillantes como si volviera a la universidad de repente. Manuel sonrió un poco por eso, juntando los documentos y guardándolos en carpetas que las dejaba en el fondo de la caja.   
  
Lo único que le pertenecía eran esas cosas. Libros. Papeles. Unos lápices con su nombre, una fotografía donde estaba Martín y él, sonrisas nerviosas a la cámara, pero lo demás se quedaba aquí. Ni cuadros, ni estanterías, ni siquiera esa planta de mentira era suya. Pero Manuel lo sentía que sí, que todo esto era suyo porque se sentó en esa silla ocho años y trató de hacer justicia desde ese lado, aunque sabía que por más granos de arena que pusiera no iba a hacer la gran cosa.   
  
Manuel se pasó una mano por su cabello, rodeando su escritorio y se recostó en la silla, escuchando los quejidos por su peso. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, un sabor amargo a fracaso y el peso horrible de la duda, de no saber qué diablos iba a hacer con su vida ahora.   
  
Sacó su teléfono, marcando el número de Martín. Y estaba bien ser un poco egoísta, llamarlo y escuchar su voz y decirle   
  
—Tengo muchos libros, Martín, no puedo solo.   
  
Decirle esa mentira porque ya estaba totalmente resignado a que no podría hacerlo solo esta vez.   
  
.   
  
—No pensé que tenías tantos libros, chabón —se quejó Martín, entre sus brazos los volúmenes de un código penal que ya olvidó el nombre y miró alrededor, decidiendo que dejarlos recostados sobre la cómoda sería más vistoso—. ¿Te leíste todo eso?   
  
—Tampoco es para tanto, ridículo —dijo Manuel, acomodando unos libros como si piezas del juego de tetris se tratara en la biblioteca que tenían en la sala de estar—. Oye, ¿tú leíste todos tus libros de medicina, eh?   
  
—¿Te dijeron que eras un viejo resentido?   
  
Martín apareció en su ex—oficina cerca del mediodía, descubriendo a Manuel guardando todo en varias cajas y le preguntó si tenía un plan de cómo llevarlas. Al ser una respuesta negativa Martín tuvo que telefonear a Luciano y luego de un chantaje y un método de pago después (y Manuel entendió algo con fútbol, comida picante y la certeza de que nunca los entendería), consiguieron que les prestara su camioneta para que subieran las cajas con las cosas de Manuel.   
  
El viaje fue una mezcla de griterío y las pocas ganas de participar por su parte, así que solo se contentó con mirar la discusión; algo sobre la incapacidad de Martín con llevar objetos pesados y que cómo Luciano podría ser arquitecto si ni un par de cajas podía acomodar para que dejaran de rebotar en cualquier bache que encontraran. ¿Y cuál fue el trato, Martín?, dijo Luciano con una voz cantarina que silencio por completo a su pareja. Y Manuel se lo agradeció.   
  
Así que ahora estaban ahí, en la sala de estar, intentando poner una centena de libros en una casa que parecía gritar basta de ellos. Quizás deberían vender algunos, ofreció Martín con una sonrisa inocente y Manuel accedió porque era lo más lógico; la mayoría estaba ahí para decorar y engañar, haciéndolo ver importante, como los cuadros con recortes de revistas sobre arte.   
  
—No va a entrar ahí, Manuel, dejá de intentarlo —dijo Martín con la voz cansada, acercándose y arrodillándose a su lado. Lo miró por encima de su hombro—. Estoy harto de acomodar libros.   
  
—Solo es esto, Martín —contestó Manuel—. Guardo esto y mañana continuamos.   
  
Martín se rió entre dientes cuando lo sujetó del hombro y lo tiró hacia atrás, recostándolo en el piso. Quiso quejarse, pero ya lo tenía encima y la vista que esa pose le daba no era tan, tan mala.   
  
—¿De verdad quieres ahora, Martín?   
  
—Estás hecho un viejo tradicionalista, che —contestó Martín, encogiéndose de hombros—. Te dije, estoy cansado de libros. Distraeme.   
  
—Esa es la frase menos sexy que se te podría ocurrir, ¿no? —Manuel se cruzó de brazos, pero sonreía de lado mientras veía a su compañero acercarse a él. Sintió sus labios sobre su mejilla—. Ven, dame el beso.   
  
Martín iba a decir algo, pero la experiencia de los años le enseñó que era mejor callar y hacer lo que Manuel le pedía. Y le dio un beso. Uno lento, suave y dulce, sus lenguas apenas rozándose. Manuel hundió sus dedos en su cabello, abriendo un poco más su boca y ladeando su cabeza. Sintió una mano de su compañero bajando por su pecho, subiendo una vez más por encima de su polera y le arrancó un suspiro; tenía las manos frías.   
  
—Martín.   
  
—Ya sé, las manos frías, estaba acomodando los libros, qué más querés vos —dijo Martín sobre su cuello, su mano deslizándose a la espalda. Manuel se mordió los labios, flexionando una rodilla entre las piernas de Martín e hizo fuerza para cambiar la posición.   
  
Volvió a besarlo, la reminiscencia de algo que ya pasó estaba ahí, flotando sobre sus cabezas pero Manuel la ignoraba porque estaba cómodo ahí, sentado sobre el regazo de Martín y abriéndole la camisa y los pantalones. Escuchó los suspiros y los jadeos de su compañero gracias a su boca, a las mordidas que dejaba sobre la piel y esas pequeñas manchitas rosas por aquí, rojas para allá. Una de las manos de Manuel se coló entre el pantalón, frotando el miembro lento y constante.   
  
Martín lo empezó a tocar, de los muslos hasta su cintura otra vez; reprimió un jadeo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y como venganza, Manuel frotó el miembro con más fuerza. Ahora sí escuchó un gemido, de esos fuertes y exagerados, pero así era mucho mejor y le arrancó una sonrisa triunfal. Pero antes de que Martín pudiera decir algo, se besaron.   
  
Y ya estaban sin ropas, entremedio de cajas y de libros de cívica, Manuel bombeaba la erección de Martín y este hacía lo mismo, ambos sentados en el suelo y gimiendo contra sus bocas. El pelo del rubio era una maraña extraordinario de enredo y todo gracias a sus manos y a los movimientos bruscos. El pelo de Manuel también estaba un poco desordenado, pero gracias al gel (que para qué se lo puso si ya no tiene más trabajo, dijo Martín entre jadeos y cállate, no quiero pensar en eso) este se mantenía en su lugar todavía.   
  
Martín se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose con sus manos mientras veía, con los ojos entrecerrados, a los labios de Manuel envolviendo su erección y empezaba a succionar. No sabía si fue por la sensación de la saliva, el ruido que hicieron los labios o por la fricción, pero Martín soltó un gemido tan fuerte que casi lo hace reír y arruinar todo el ambiente sexual que consiguió la estúpida sala de estar.   
  
Pero no fue su risa la que arruinó el momento. El teléfono sonó, constante, hincha pelotas como diría Martín, y Manuel tiene esa costumbre que no puede no hacerle caso. Manuel escuchó los mil insultos de Martín, algo como que era un insensible por dejarlo así y que todavía no terminaban, que si era tan importante volverían a llamar.   
  
¿Pero desde cuando Manuel le hacía caso?   
  
(Pocas veces, por algo estaban juntos.)   
  
—¿Aló? —dijo Manuel con la voz más neutral que pudo, dándole un poco de pudor contestar desnudo en medio de la cocina. Pero si volvía estaba seguro que Martín no lo dejaría hablar.   
  
—¿Interrumpí algo? —preguntó Sebastián desde el otro lado, con un tono tranquilo y un acento suave. Manuel soltó un respingo.   
  
—No, nada, estábamos... acomodando unos libros —contestó Manuel, algo nervioso—. ¿Por qué llamabai’?   
  
No pasó mucho para que Martín llegara a la cocina, con la ropa interior puesta y un aire ofendido en toda la cara. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, él le respondió con el dedo del medio.   
  
—Viejo mañoso —gruñó por lo bajo.   
  
—¿Interrumpí algo, no? ¿Manuel?   
  
—No, no es nada, Sebastián, no te preocupí’; es Martín que anda infantil como siempre —le lanzó una mirada furibunda y Martín le contestó con lo mismo.   
  
—Bueno, si vos lo decís... —él hizo una pausa que incomodó a Manuel porque sabía, sabía que Sebastián lo sabía—. Hablando de mi primo, me contó que te echaron del laburo.   
  
A veces Manuel se olvidaba que Martín era como la vieja chusma del barrio, esa con vestidos largos hasta los tobillos, floreados y llena de ruleros sobre la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la frente, golpeándose y gruñendo por lo bajo, totalmente resignado.   
  
—No te enojés con él, quería ayudar —dijo Sebastián, notándosele la sonrisa en la voz—. En este momento tengo todo ocupado, pero te quería ofrecer que, si alguno de los chicos se va de la oficina, podrías trabajar aquí como columnista.   
  
—¿En serio? —Manuel sonó bastante interesado—. ¿Y de que sería?   
  
—Bueno, tenemos un grupo que está haciendo una revista cultural, podrías ser crítico literario. Es bastante nueva, tiene poco lectores, pero no parece irle tan mal.   
  
—Vaya, es... es genial —Manuel sonó emocionado por unos segundos—. ¿Cuándo empezaría?   
  
—Dentro de unos meses, no te sabría decir cuando... pero si te interesa tenés el puesto reservado, che.   
  
Cuando la comunicación terminó, después de un sincero gracias (¡estaba dándole trabajo, demonios!), Manuel se lanzó encima de Martín. Emocionado, agarrándole el rostro y llenándolo de besos y mordidas. Si al principio hubo alguna resistencia, fue poco y nada, o Manuel de llano no la notó porque ya tenía las manos sobre su cintura y la boca correspondiéndole.   
  
En un segundo, o quizás aún menos, Manuel estaba sobre la encimera jadeando por la mano de su compañero y sintiendo los dientes sobre su pecho, en su cuello y en la oreja. Volvió a gruñir por la ropa interior, algo como un viejo estúpido, ¿para qué te vestiste otra vez? y una respuesta que sonaba a por qué atendiste el teléfono, si mi primo iba a llamar después. Manuel le tiró del pelo con cariño. Martín solo se alejó para ir corriendo a buscar el lubricante.   
  
Y mientras esperaba a Martín, tocándose la erección con aire ausente, Manuel pudo pensar un poco en lo que acabó de pasar. Era mucha suerte que lo echaran del trabajo y al poco rato encontrara uno nuevo. Algo no le cerraba del todo.   
  
Pero entonces volvió Martín y la cabeza se le nubló en este momento. Ya podría pensar en eso cuando hiciera la cena.


End file.
